


Princess

by Meowbears



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbears/pseuds/Meowbears
Summary: Thigh riding fic for frank castle, cause i love that man's legs.Biologically female reader.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some requests on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meowbearspandas69

The window to your apartment slid open, the cold night air sliding over your living room, you crept in quietly, knowing you had a guest. Before you could make it to your bedroom to check on him, a gruff voice called out to you, “Woke up ‘n you were gone,” it said.You turned, in all his beat up glory sat the punisher, who gave you a tired smile.

“I didn't think it would take so long,” you sighed, pulling your mask from your face, smiling at him, “Sorry franky,” you finished, as you walked over towards him. He opened his arms to you, sitting on the couch.

“S’okay,” he mumbled as you straddled his good leg, the other one had a crowbar taken to it, not quite broken but still awful. You smiled at him, giving a soft and still uncertain kiss. Frank wasn't quite used to your affections yet, though he practically melted into this one after a moment of shock. You were the one shocked when he suddenly licked at the seam of your lips, letting him in, the kiss soon became heated. You couldn't help yourself from grinding against his muscular thigh, causing him to grunt and pull your hips harder against his leg. You pulled back for air, panting, while frank smirked at you, a dark look in his eyes, “Like that princess?” he asked, causing you to blush, you nodded anyway, groaning at the pet name he’d taken to calling you no matter how much you told him you hated it. Your hips kept rocking against him, rubbing the seam of your jeans against your clit inside your panties, which were slowly getting wetter from being pressed up against your cunt. Frank chuckled, “I've been wantin’ to see you like this,” he says, watching your face as you held back a moan, “Cmon babygirl,” he encouraged, another pet name you said you hated, “I wanna listen to those noises,” he says.  
“Frank,” you whined softly, he grunted in response, stopping your hips and pulling you off for a moment.  
“Can you take those off for me?” he asked, gesturing to your jeans, partially asking for consent. You quickly pulled them off, and he chuckled at your desperation. He waited patiently for you to straddle his leg again, letting you eye the bump in his sweats, before grabbing your hips and grinding you onto him. He nipped down your neck, as you moaned, letting you grind yourself on his thigh. This was much different from before, where he barely kissed you, and when he did it was quick, with little to no touching. Clearly something in him snapped, as he now bit your sweet spot, sucking a red mark into it, sure to leave a dark bruise later. Your moans increased with the speed of your hips, tingles wracking through your body as your clothed cunt was aggressively rubbing against his clothed leg, your panties soaked now. Frank pulled you close to him, wrapping an arm around your back and hugging you into him. “C'mon sweetheart, i want you to cum for me,” he grunted in your ear, causing you to moan louder, “That's it babygirl,” he growled in your ear, “Cum…. Cum… CUM,” he chanted in his gruff and commanding voice, feeling you tense.  
“Fuck frank!” you gasped into his neck, shuddering and squirming as you came. You kept rocking yourself for a bit, riding through it, before stopping, panting hard against his neck.  
“Good girl,” he praised as he rubbed your back soothingly, causing you to give a breathy laugh, “Maybe we can do something like this again?” he asked, almost shyly.  
You laughed, “Frank… when you're better, im gonna fuck the shit out of you,” you said, leaning back slightly and kissing his forehead, “Sound good?” you asked, causing him to smirk and nod. You got off of him, helping him back to the bedroom, and taking care of him in more ways than one.


End file.
